He may be gone He's not forgotten
by Myde the Turk
Summary: A Turk is missing and Rufus is upset. He remembers and Reno talks to him. Light RenoRufus some implications of RufusMyde Light FFVIIKH crossover Rated for implied things.


I own nothing.

Song: My Immortal by Evanescence

Pairings: Rufus/Myde (Demyx's Somebody), Reno/Rufus friendship

_

* * *

_

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Coz your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

They had tried. There was just no sign of him. They had found nothing but his PHS, a broken gun, and a violin string, seemingly cut in two and wrapped around what looked like a shattered gun barrel. He was just… gone.

The Junior Turk Myde Valentine was MIA. Rufus could tell that even though Myde wasn't around, things would still go on, just subdued. Even Reno had been shocked into silence.

A good Junior Turk shouldn't have faced what ever that black mass was. Myde was just as good as some of the older Turks. He knew when to get out, but he must have been ambushed.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Tseng let Rufus float in a depressed cloud back to his office. Sitting at his desk, Rufus noticed a picture frame, one with himself and another in it. The other person looked slightly older than him, pale gray eyes with splashes of purple and gold, underlying his uniqueness, and jet black hair.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Rufus felt silent tears run down his face, remembering the last time he had cried. Myde had wiped away the tears with tender kisses, drawing Rufus into his lap and letting him cry, which led to another memory. The one time Rufus fell asleep while working, Myde was there, easing away the nightmares, watching for anyone who would disturb his young boss. Sure, they occasionally argued, but they were friends, sometimes more.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Myde was a Valentine, though, and was strangely emotional for one. When he truly smiled, it seemed to light up the room. Rufus knew that there wouldn't be another like him for some time. Just being near Myde drove Rufus crazy, with all of his quirks.

It was so much fun to watch Myde interact with the other Turks; it often made Rufus's day watching him. No matter if he was arguing with a Turk or if he was polishing his gun, Scylla.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

The one time Rufus had seen underneath the joyful personality was when a paid assassin had broken into the office. The man was surprised when he noticed two guns trained on him, one at his eyes and the other his heart, and by a kid only a year older than the one he was supposed to kidnap and/or kill.

"Make one step towards him, and rest assured you _will _die." The golden tint to Myde's eyes was shining very brightly, and the man did step towards someone. Myde. Myde's eyes narrowed and the two shots were simultaneous, just one big shot. The two shots were both lethal, so they didn't know which had killed him first.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

There was a knock on the door. "Sir? It's Reno. I'm coming in." Reno pushed the door open and saw a sight he never expected to see. Rufus was sitting on the edge of his chair, tears rolling down his face, and in his hands was a picture frame.

"Ya know he wouldn't want you to cry over him." Reno wiped away the tears, hugging Rufus. "He'd want ya to move on."

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
But though you're still with me, I've been all alone all along_

"But how?" Rufus looked at Reno with a tear stained face.

"Listen. You're not a kid whose mom just died and you've got a younger sister to take care of, right?" Rufus nodded. "Well, you're a lot better off then I was." Reno grinned.

Then suddenly he turned solemn. "Myde had the feeling something bad was going to happen. He knew what he was doing, Rufus. He wouldn't want you upset. So, maybe you should stop the tears."

"Sorry for being so off, Reno. It's just…" Rufus trailed off, gazing out the window, imagining the look that would be on Myde's face right then. Rufus smirked and said, "Reno, I think you have a point."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me, me_

'Hey, Myde. I'll protect him for you. Don't you worry.' Reno thought. 'I'll get him to be himself again. Just you wait.' Reno sat on the floor and pulled Rufus onto his lap and they both had tears in their eyes.

Several hours later, Tseng found them like that, both of them asleep, Rufus holding onto Reno's shirt and Reno holding Rufus protectively.

* * *

A/N: Uh…yeah. Not the best, but what I think would happen after they found out that Myde had disappeared. I just thought it up when I listened to My Immortal. As for his gun being called Scylla, well, it's a monster in Greek myths. If you've ever played Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Ceberus, you'll notice that the guns you use are named after Greek monsters (Cerberus, Griffon, Hydra). Plus, the Scylla has multiple heads, and Myde's gun has multiple barrels.


End file.
